


Empty Promises

by prowlstwinkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlstwinkass/pseuds/prowlstwinkass
Summary: They lie together, sharing words and unwilling to acknowledge that soon they'll have to let go.





	Empty Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Open a doc and my brain went 'hey let's write a brief angsty ficlet'

"What are you most afraid of?"

Not something most mechs spoke of over a pillow, but then, neither of them were most mechs.

Prowl looked at his companion for a long moment. He wasn't considering his answer, nor whether to give it. He merely looked at the mech whom he'd kissed not minutes ago, and wondered how they'd gotten here. Here in life. Here with each other.

"I'm afraid of finding out that everything I've given myself to, have based myself, on is false."

For a moment he let himself feel it. That fear. That terror. He was so, so afraid. Gentle lips brushed against his chevron, and the fear retreated to the back of Prowl's mind.

"And you?" Prowl asked his lover. "What are you afraid of?"

The visored mech pursed his lips and pulled the doorwinger closer. "Myself," Jazz said briefly. He stared down at the white helm before him. "What I've done, what I could do. The... the shadows in my mind."

And then it was Prowl's turn to give a kiss, sweet and chaste, to chase away the terror, if only for a moment.

"I wish--" Jazz began, before falling silent. Prowl only looked at him, a silent question in his optics. Jazz sighed. "I just wish this could be more."

"We steal our moments where we can. That's all we can do."

The saboteur's arm tightened about Prowl's waist. "We could run away."

"We could."

"Find a neutral outpost, live as best we can."

Prowl smiled wanly. "I think you and I both know that won't happen."

A regretful smile tilted Jazz's lips. "Yeah."

The two mechs curled into each other drawing out the time they had left. A few hours more, and they'd be going their separate ways again, their next meeting left to chance.

"I wish I could love you," Prowl whispered into the darkness.

The pain that tainted Jazz's smile was enough to make Prowl's spark ache. "One day," the saboteur said. "One day, this whole war will be over, and we can love as much as we want. As much as we're able."

Neither mech wanted to shatter that fantasy with their shared doubt.

"Just take the moments we can, Prowler," Jazz murmured. "And one day, some day, we won't have to fight for them."

And when they later parted ways, Prowl felt fear. Strong and present, not the far off fear he'd whispered to Jazz.

"Come back," Prowl said, desperation giving a faint hint of static to his voice. Jazz looked at the doorwinger, and Prowl saw his terror reflected in the saboteur's gaze.

"I will," Jazz said. "I promise."

There's no room for such promises in war, but neither mech had the courage to acknowledge it.


End file.
